The School for Good and Evil - Whatever It Takes
by Omgsge
Summary: Go back to the very beginning, when everything was normal and everyone was happy in Gavaldon. What if things were different? What if Sophie and Agatha were different? And what about the school that everyone dreaded? Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

IN THE FOREST PRIMEVAL

A SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL

TWO TOWERS LIKE TWIN HEADS

ONE FOR THE PURE

ONE FOR THE WICKED

TRY TO ESCAPE YOU'LL ALWAYS FAIL

THE ONLY WAY OUT

IS THROUGH A FAIRYTALE

 **Sophie's POV**

Sophie sat on her doorstep, reading 'Cinderella'. On her left were a stack of other fairytales of which she had already read again that morning, on her right were the books yet to be read again.

As she turned the last page of her book with her perfectly painted nails and added it to the rapidly growing stack, she noticed a girl stand next to some chicken. A woman whom Sophie presumed was the girl's mother told the girl to kick the chickens. The girl backed away slightly. Sophie was puzzled. Why behave the total opposite on the day of the kidnappings? The School Master had already made up his mind, so why bother trying to act different? She for one was just doing the normal things she did. OK, so maybe they had their reasons to act differently today. If Sophie didn't have that talk with her father, she would've kicked chickens, shouted at people, ignore her chores.

 _Sophie's hand was in position. She was holding a pair of scissors over her beautiful wave of golden hair. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Sophie sighed and put her scissors down._

" _Don't do it. It doesn't matter if you're taken, I'll still love you as much as I do now," her father said, coming into the room. Tears suddenly sprang to Sophie's eyes._

" _I just don't know what I'll do if I get taken. I mean, I probably won't get taken as I know that I'm not Good enough. I think Belle might get taken. She's really Good, she gives food to the poor lady in the square and she's pretty."_

 _Her father smiled. Sophie could be very modest sometimes. She knew that she was the perfect child to be in a fairytale as her mother, Vanessa, had told her a few days before she died and Sophie believed in everything her mother said._

" _She's not as pretty as my daughter." Stefan paused for a while then continued: "Sophie, what did your mother say to you just before she died?"_

 _Sophie was silent at first, and then said, "'you are too beautiful to be in this world Sophie.'"_

" _Yes. What do you think your mother meant by that?"_

" _That I look nice?"_

" _Is that all?"_

 _Sophie frowned. "Well she said I'm too beautiful and when people say you're beautiful they mean your appearance-"_

" _What if she meant something else? If she meant about something other than your appearance? If you had cut your hair but what your mother said still applies to you?"_

 _There was a slight pause. "Wait, so you're saying… that mother said that about my…my…" Sophie trailed into silence._

" _Your what?" Stefan prompted._

" _My heart."_

As soon as Sophie understood that, she knew it would be no use cutting her hair or behaving badly.

 **Agatha's POV**

Agatha watched Callis rummage through a drawer for clean black cloaks and black witch's hats.

"If you are going to that school you'll need a full witch's kit.

Agatha sighed.

"Mum, I'm going to Sophie's."

"OK, but be back early, we've got packing to do!"

Agatha rolled her eyes as she picked up her cat Reaper and slammed the door behind her. The walk to Sophie's house wasn't that far, but she did have to walk through town which meant that people would stare at her like the few times she walked through town before. It would normally be Sophie going to Agatha's house, but since Agatha was so fed up of her mother rambling on about what she'll need for the School for Evil, she's going to Sophie's this time.

As Agatha neared the cottage-thatched house that belonged to Sophie and her father, she saw that Sophie was sitting on the doorstep, reading fairytales.

"You must be the only normal person I've seen today. People are trying to act the opposite; people were staring at me, not to mention my mother talking non-stop about that school. OK, maybe people staring at me aren't that surprising."

Sophie looked up from her copy of _Sleeping Beauty_.

"My father managed to talk some sense into me this morning. Anyway, it's not as if I'm Good or Evil enough to be taken. I hope."

Agatha sat down next to her.

"Do you think that I'll be taken? To the School for Evil I mean."

Sophie laughed. "I think the question is: am I going to be taken for Evil?"

Agatha laughed along with her. "But seriously, what do you think?"

"I think neither of us are going to be taken." Sophie replied sternly.

Agatha sighed. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see, right?"

"Yeah, everything will be revealed tonight, when the School Master comes. Though, I wish he wouldn't, this whole kidnapping thing's kind of freaking me out."

"Mmm, a dark shadow going into your room unseen, wakes you up and drags you across your room and out of the window while you kick and try to scream but the shadow has covered your mouth and-"

"Aggie!" Sophie cried. "You know, I'm really not the type of person for ghost stories; especially ghost stories about the kidnappings on the day of the kidnappings!" she raised her eyebrows.

"So-rree." Agatha giggled.

Just then, they heard a voice call out,

"Sophie, lunch is ready!"

"Coming father!" Sophie said in reply. "Come on Aggie, let's go have lunch."

 **Sophie's POV**

The girls sat at the dining table along with Stefan.

"So tell me Agatha, do you think the kidnappings are true, or just bogwash?" Stephan asked.

Agatha was silent for a while.

"Well, kids have been disappearing, but I'm not sure about the shadow thing though. It's probably just idiots trying to scare their parents but end up getting hopelessly lost."

"But look at the storybooks. Some of the heroes and villains look like some of the kids that were kidnapped!" Sophie reasoned.

"I suppose you're right. But that's probably because they wandered to that school by accident and people just took them in cause they thought that they might be useful." Agatha retorted.

They carried on eating in silence.

"Right girls pass me your plates and off you go to… do whatever you do." Stefan said once they had all finished.

"Come on Aggie let's go up to my room. I need to put all my books back." Sophie ran up the stairs with Agatha behind her.

When the girls got to Sophie's room, Sophie started putting her books away and Agatha sat down on the bed.

"So, who do you think will be taken tonight?" Agatha questioned Sophie.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I mean, Belle's quite kind and pretty, maybe her. But I don't know, as far as we know, it could be you and me." Sophie joked.

Agatha sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see."


	2. Chapter 2

This was it. Morning had turned into afternoon, afternoon had turned into evening, and evening had turned into night. It was time.

 **Sophie's POV**

Sophie tossed and turned, but could not get to sleep. Sighing, she sat up and lit a candle on her bedside table and started to flick through a fairytale book that she had put next to her candle.

The wind howled outside as Sophie nervously turned page after page, her heart pounding faster each time, expecting to see or hear a slither of a shadow. After she had kissed her father goodnight for possibly the last time, she had laid down and tried to get some sleep.

Sophie stood up and went over to her window. She could see her father in the distance, standing with the other adults in Gavaldon, his right arm resting gently on a woman's shoulder, his left arm touching two small boys. Sophie smiled. She was happy for her father that he had found another woman he loved. It wasn't that they weren't happy before, just that it had always felt like something was missing in their family. Honora was a widow with two sons. Stefan and Honora had planned to get married the following week, that is, if Sophie isn't taken.

Suddenly the wind howled and blew the candle out. The room was in total darkness. The only sound Sophie could hear was her breathing, until-

"AHHH!" she screamed in fright as a black shadow skimmed past her window. A few moments later, the shadow flew into Sophie's bedroom. It grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the ground. She just had enough time to grab a small bag she had packed earlier on, it was full of her most precious items, though she had left a photo of her, her mother and father on her bed for her father to keep.

Sophie covered her eyes with her hands. She heard yells and shrieks from the ground. Taking a deep breath, she took her hands away from her eyes and looked down. She saw her father almost immediately. They shared a knowing look, then Sophie shouted,

"Father I love you!"

Sophie saw her father lips moving in reply. She heard no sound, but that was because he was too shocked and sad and scared to actually say anything out loud. That didn't matter. She knew from the look on his face and the shape that his lips made that he was saying 'I love you, and I always will'.

The shadow was speeding up, clearly knowing where it was heading. With a gasp Sophie suddenly realized where they were going.

Up and along they went. Past trees and bushes, moving swiftly to dodge objects by few millimetres.

The shadow was still flying at quite a fast speed, despite the fact that they were already at the second child's house. The shadow gained speed, rushed in to the house, grabbed the child by their wrist and flew up and away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Agatha's POV**

Agatha grunted and moaned as she was dragged through the air, still half-asleep. She was dimly aware of Sophie next to her.

"Agatha! Agatha please wake up!"

"Mmm…" Agatha groaned and she heard Sophie sigh beside her.

"Aggie! We're flying in mid-air and you're sleeping. Seriously?!" Agatha remained silent.

Wait. Did Sophie just say 'flying in mid-air'?

"Don't blame me if you get knocked by a branch or something." WHAM! Typical. Agatha felt a sharp pain on her leg. She moaned as she rubbed her eyes open to see Sophie rummaging in a bag.

"Urgh, I'm sure I packed a napkin. It's got to be in here somewhere." Sophie frowned. Agatha frowned too. Sophie had packed? And, out of all the things she could have packed, she packed a _napkin_? As if reading her mind, Sophie said,

"I've packed other things too, not just a napkin."

A few moments later, Sophie emerged from the bag, a pale pink napkin in her hand.

"Lift your leg up Aggie, so I can bandage it." Agatha did as she was told, wanting the pain to stop more than anything. It wasn't easy for Sophie, as it was dark and they were moving almost at the speed of light.

"Well, I've done my best, just hope that when we get there, someone can re-bandage it for you." There was a moment of tense silence.

"Agatha, do you think I'm Evil? Because I know that you're definitely not Evil."

Agatha looked up at Sophie. "I know that you're definitely not Evil either."

There was another moment of silence. Then suddenly, the shadow dropped them. At first they thought that they would hit the ground, but they didn't. They were suspended near the top of a tall elm tree. The girls sat back and took deep breaths.

"I told you it was real Aggie. I told-" Sophie was cut off when she saw a giant black egg at the top of the tree. It spilt open, pouring out sticky goo as an enormous bird, made only from bones, came out from the shell. The girls gaped at it in astonishment. Then without any warning, the bird grabbed the girls, one in each claw, and flew away.

Agatha could see Sophie clinging onto the bird's ankle as if her life depended on it. She rolled her eyes. Agatha on the other hand, wasn't worried about falling as she wasn't afraid of heights, unlike Sophie.

Not long after, Agatha could see the tips of two castles, one pink and blue, the other black. She nudged Sophie, who was cowering away from any branches or bushes.

"Look, there it is." Sophie's eyes widened.

"The School for Good and Evil." Sophie breathed.

Each second they neared the school. Each second their hearts beat faster. Agatha decided to break the silence.

"So erm, I guess this is where we say good bye?" she said as they hovered over the School for Good.

"Have fun in Good, Aggie." Agatha could barely hear what Sophie just said, she must be really afraid.

"Sophie, listen to me. We only have a few seconds left, so I'm gonna say this really quickly. I know for a fact that you're not Evil. If one of us is Evil, it'll be me. But if they do take you to the School for Evil, which they probably won't, then don't be hard on yourself, OK? It won't be the end of the world! Just think about the, erm… just think about- AHHH!" Agatha was suddenly cut off as the bird had let go of her. Sophie sighed as Agatha fell into soft blue and pink clouds.

"Just think about how Evil I am. I knew it. I just knew it. It's so obvious that I'm Evil." Sophie murmured sadly.

She suddenly realized that the bird wasn't moving.

"Why aren't you flying over to Evil to drop me there?" Sophie asked the bird, squinting in the sunlight. As she looked up at the bird, she saw that it had let go of her completely. _She_ was the one that hadn't let go.

With a squeal of delight, she reached up and pecked the bird.

"Thank you." Sophie whispered. Then she braced herself and let go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sophie's POV**

Sophie let out a little scream as she fell through a fluffy bundle of blue and pink clouds and onto the ground. She blinked and looked around. So this was it. The School for Good. She was actually here.

Sophie got up and wandered around, trying to find Agatha. She suddenly saw some flowers grow out of the ground and some girls coming out of them. But these were not just any girls. These girls were pretty with big bright eyes and soft long hair and looked like the sort of girls you would see as a princess in a fairytale. Sophie felt a little intimidated

One of the girls walked up to Sophie. She was, like all the rest, beautiful with so much confidence that it showed in her strides.

"Hi, I'm Reena, you must be our reader." Reena had a kind voice and gentle smile.

"Um… Hi I'm Sophie. Er, what's a reader?" Reena giggled.

"They're from beyond the woods. So, not like one of us," she gestured round at all the other pupils, "like, um, you basically."

Sophie understood this.

"Have you seen a girl with short black hair and big brown eyes? She's wearing a black dress and black clumps. She's called Agatha." Sophie asked Reena.

"I just got here so I don't think I've seen her. But um, maybe she's on the Evil side? Because you said, 'black dress and black clumps'." Reena said hesitantly

"No, Agatha's Good. But thanks anyway." Sophie turned away from Reena and carried on her search for Agatha.

 **Agatha's POV**

"Um, I haven't seen her anywhere." The girl scurried off, leaving Agatha alone.

When Agatha had hit the ground, her first thought was _Sophie's not Evil, but it seems I'm not Evil either, so how does that work?_ So she got up and wandered around. Almost immediately, she heard a high-pitched scream and looked up. She just caught a glimpse of a wave of blonde hair. Agatha had been looking for Sophie since.

Agatha had asked numerous people, all of which had said that they haven't seen her. She went up to another girl, who was, again, extremely pretty.

"Um, have you seen a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes? Her name's Sophie."

"I have actually, I think she headed that way." The girl replied.

Agatha turned to go, but the girl gently takes her arm.

"Um, are you Agatha by any chance?"

"Yes. How did you know?" Agatha frowned.

"Oh it's just I saw Sophie a few minutes ago and she was looking for a girl called Agatha. I'm Reena by the way." Reena smiled.

Agatha smiled back, then continued her search for Sophie.

 **Sophie's POV**

Sophie whipped her head round, certain that she saw a glimpse of black hair. _Maybe Agatha's already inside._ She turned and walked towards the castle.

Sophie gasped as she entered. The castle was magnificent, way beyond any girl's imagination. Pink and blue staircase led up to other spectacular floors, the shiny floor reflected the beautiful ceiling and fairies fluttered around the glittering pillars.

A towering nymph stood in the middle of the hall, handing out baskets of books to the new students. Sophie walked up to her and queued for a basket. When she reached the nymph, she took her basket and picked up her timetable.

Before she had time to look at her timetable properly, someone grabbed her arm. Sophie spun round.

"Aggie! I've been looking all over for you!" Sophie said, her face glowing whilst she hugged her friend.

"I've been looking for _you_!" Agatha replied, happy that she had finally found Sophie.

"What room are you in? I'm in Purity Tower 51."

Agatha glanced down at her timetable. "Hey, me too! _And_ we have the same lessons at the same time. Looks like this school loves us already." Sophie read her timetable carefully.

 _Sophie of Woods Beyond_

 _GOOD, 1_ _st_ _Year_

 _Purity Tower 51_

 _Session_ _Faculty_

1: BEAUTIFICATION Prof. Emma Anemone

2\. PRINCESS ETIQUETTE Pollux

3\. ANIMAL COMMUNICATION Princess Uma

4\. HISTORY OF HEROISM Prof. August Sader

5\. LUNCH

6:GOOD DEEDS Prof. Clarissa Dovey

7:SURVIVING FAIRY TALES Yuba the Gnome

(FOREST GROUP﹟3)

"Come on, let's go find our room."

They linked arms and walked off together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I'm thinking of giving shoutouts at the end of this story to all my reviewers since they've been really helpful! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this as well and review! :-)**

* * *

 **Agatha's POV**

Once they reached their room, they changed into their uniform.

"I heard someone say that we need to head over to the Theatre of Tales, wherever that is." Sophie said.

"Do we have to walk there?"

Sophie frowned. "Of course we're walking, what did you expect?" Sophie turned and saw Agatha looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"This dress is too pink and itchy. And these _shoes_! How do they expect us to walk in them?!" Agatha complained. "And none of this uniform looks good on me!"

Sophie stood next to Agatha and looked at the mirror.

"I don't look good in it either."

Agatha stared at Sophie. She had no idea that Sophie lacked self-confidence.

"You think _you_ look bad? Sophie, do you still not realize how lucky you are? That dress looks perfect on you. And you can actually walk in heels. You're pretty, smart and confident, like the other girls. You _blend in_. I, on the other hand, don't. I stand out. In a bad way."

"I'd rather stand out than be the same as everyone else. I don't want people to think I'm like the rest of them. Because I'm _not_. I want people to see me for me and right now, everyone I've met so far thinks I'm a pretty face. And they all say that I'm pretty. But I don't want to be just a pretty face."

Agatha gently takes Sophie's hands. "You're definitely not just a pretty face, okay? You have a great personality which everyone will see."

Sophie manages a small smile. "And you look good in the uniform. Anyways, who cares if you don't, it's just clothes."

Agatha smiles. "We should probably go to the Theatre of Tales, although, you're gonna have to help me walk in these shoes!"

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

When they finally got to the Theatre of Tales, Sophie and Agatha sat down with Reena and some of her friends.

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT EVIL!" a voice on the Evil side screeched.

Sophie craned her neck to see who was shouting. To her surprise, it was a pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked Good, but obviously there's a reason she's been put in Evil.

"I BELONG WITH THEM." The girl pointed at the Good side. "NOT THESE FREAKS." Everyone in the room was watching her now. The girl's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"I expect it was _her_ that took my place." She pointed at Sophie. No wait. She was pointing at _Agatha_. "She's definitely ugly enough to be Evil." Sophie couldn't stand this.

"A pretty face doesn't mean a pretty heart. And _everyone_ should know that this is true, since _you_ are quite a good example. Because yes, you are pretty, but inside your not." Sophie shot back at the girl. The whole room became quiet.

"But someone as beautiful as me shouldn't be in Evil. In fact, I think I look better than all the girls on the Good side, so I don't see why I'm over _here_ , and not over _there_."

"You tell _me_." Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"Look, my parents sent me to the School for Good. But the stupid Flowerground driver thought I was a _Never_ , and took me to the Evil side. He even said that he made a special trip for me. How daft is that? Though, I'm not surprised he gave me a special trip as I'm _very_ special myself." the girl sighed and sat back in her chair.

Suddenly a group of princes, dressed in a smart, blue uniform burst into the room.

Sophie heard gasps around her as the princes drew out swords and started to fight. The blonde girl on the Evil side finally became quiet as the boys took her full attention. The girls and the Good side watched in awe as the boys fought. After a while, they each took out a rose and threw it to the girl who caught their eye and said, 'my lady'.

Sophie looked in her lap. She had four roses. She looked in Agatha's lap. She had none. Sophie quickly took two of her roses and put them in Agatha's lap.

"Here."

"Sophie, they're _your_ roses." Agatha said.

"Well, now they're yours. I'm giving them to you." Sophie said simply.

"But I don't want them and I don't deserve them!"

"Of course you deserve them, everyone deserves a bit of love!"

Agatha sighed and sat back in her seat.

There was suddenly a roar of squeals. Sophie and Agatha turned around to see what all the commotion was about this time. Sophie froze.

A boy, quite tall, with thick golden hair, crystal blue eyes and tender lips strode into the room. Sophie watched him with interest, noticing how his presence had filled the room.

The boy took out his own sword and grinned.

Forty boys mounted on him, but he disarmed each one as easily as if he was dusting a bookshelf.

Once he had disarmed each and every one of them, he looked at all the gawping students and shrugged as if it meant nothing. But they all knew what it meant. The princes had a king. Everyone was watching him silently, until he took out a single, red rose.

Agatha, who had been staring into space for the last ten minutes, suddenly started squealing, reaching out to the boy just like all the other girls. _So much for saying she stood out_ Sophie thought.

The boy walked down the gap between Evers and Nevers, looking for something. His eyes flickered over all the Evergirls but didn't look at someone more than a few seconds. He carried on walking as he got to the row that Agatha and Sophie were sitting at. Agatha smiled her best smile, and the prince smiled backed. His eyes moved away from Agatha, and fixed firmly on the person sitting next to her.

"My lady." The prince smiled and threw her his rose. He then took the empty seat next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, thought the next one will be much longer. I loved writing what Castor said as he shouts so much! There's also some Agaphie in this chapter and you'll find out who has won Tedros's rose! Anyway, please review and I'll post the next chapter ASAP! :-)**

* * *

 **Agatha's POV**

How could this happen? Agatha had actually fallen in love with a boy, but that boy seems to prefer her best friend.

Agatha watched the prince talk to Sophie. It suddenly struck her that she didn't even know the prince's name. She tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at Agatha.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Tedros." He said simply. Agatha giggled.

"I like your hair. And your eyes. And-" she was cut off by a two-headed dog on the stage. One looked kind and cuddly, the other grumpy and drooling.

"Welcome to the School for Good and Evil." The nicer of the two heads said. "I'm Pollux, Welcoming Leader."

"AND I'M CASTOR, WELCOMING LEADER ASSISTANT AND EXECUTIVE EXECUTIONER OF PUNISHMENT FOR ANYONE WHO BREAKS THE RULES OR ACTS LIKE A DONKEY." The other yelled.

"Thank you Castor. Now, all your souls are either Good or Evil. Some souls may be purer than others-"

"AND SOME ARE RUBBISH!"

"Either way, you are either Good or Evil, and you cannot change sides."

"SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF SWITCHING SIDES JUST CAUSE GOOD'S WINNING YOU COWARDS."

"Now I'm sure none of these students are cowards. As I was saying, we will help you make your souls purer here-"

"AND DON'T FAIL, CAUSE IF YOU DO SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS BUT I CAN'T SAY WHAT BUT IF I COULD SAY IT THEN I WOULD."

"If you say anymore then it's the muzzle!"

Castor looked away.

"I'm sure that none of these bright pupils will fail-"

"You always say that but every time someone fails." Castor muttered.

The rest of the welcoming was about rules, the Circus of Talents, class captains and so on.

At the end of the welcoming, the Nevers started complaining about the blonde-haired girl supposedly on their side. And then the Evers started complaining about Agatha.

"Ours is ugly and wears _black_!"

"Ours smells of flowers and wears _pink_!"

"Ours has grease in her hair and has 'Agatha' as a name!"

"Ours has soft blonde hair and has 'Beatrix' as a name!"

"Ours-

"Stop it!" Sophie couldn't stand this any longer. She stood up. "Don't you see that none of that matters? It doesn't matter that Agatha wears black, has grease in her hair and is ugly! In fact she isn't even ugly so I have no idea where you got that from. And Beatrix does smell of flowers, she does wear pink and she does have blonde hair. But so what? For all you know they might change what they look like due to their Beautification and Uglification lessons. So I suggest that you all stop complaining cause it's not gonna do much."

Everyone was silent. Agatha smiled at Sophie gratefully.

"You see! My kind is over there." Beatrix said, pointing at the Evers. "Not here." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "They definitely won't mind the fact that I look better than them, because they're _Good_. And so am I."

"What you just said clearly points out that you're Evil." Reena exclaimed.

"Oh darling, do shut up. We all know that you're just _jealous_."

"Anyone would be stupid to be jealous of you."

Beatrix gasped. "Well I'm surprised that the people around you haven't moved seats because you're a stupid, selfish, _ugly_ thing and no one would ever – AH!" Beatrix screeched as a wolf poured a bucket of water over her.

"UH!" Beatrix growled and ran through the open doors, defeated by a witch's friend and depressed of how messy her hair had become.

"That last comeback was a rubbish one!" Tedros said as all the students started to file out of the theatre. "'I'm surprised that the people around you haven't moved seats.' Was on earth is that?"

Agatha giggled.

"Well, if anyone dare's to threaten my Aggie again, I'll be right there to show them never to mess with any of my friends." Sophie and Agatha exchanged smiles.

"Hey! So that's why both of us are in Good!" Agatha suddenly exclaimed. "Because since there's an extra Never, there has to be an extra Ever to keep the balance."

"So, you've got the brains, I've got the comebacks, and you know, we might actually survive this school."

* * *

 **Hope you liked that, remember to tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Sorry this one's quite short, but I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I can! Please review and enjoy! xxx**

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

"Sophie, can you help me do my make-up? And could I borrow one of your necklaces? And a bracelet maybe?" Agatha asked Sophie whilst rushing around the Groom Room like all the other girls.

"Um, sure. But why are you so bothered about what you look like? It's just the first day of lessons. Hey, it's not something to do with what people said about you yesterday right?" Sophie asked, handing Agatha a necklace and two matching bracelets.

"No, of course it's not."

Sophie frowned. "Then why?"

Agatha sat down on a chair and let Sophie do her make-up.

"Um, I want to make a good first impression on everyone." Agatha looked up at Sophie. "Don't you?"

"Stay still. And yes, of course I want to make a good impression to – wait. To _everyone_? Including the boys?" Sophie raised her eyebrows.

"Um, maybe."

"Including Tedros?" Sophie raised her eyebrows even higher.

"Um…"

Sophie sighed. "Look and listen carefully Agatha." She looked Agatha in the eye. "If you wanna make a good first impression, then you don't need any of this. You don't need the make-up, the necklace or the bracelets. You just need you."

"So you're saying that I should take off all of this?" Agatha gestured at her make-up and jewelry.

"No, not exactly. I'm just saying that being you should be enough to Tedros. If he really, truly likes you, then he should be able to accept you. The real you. The make-up's just an extra, to add to your natural look. So don't worry about what you look like. You'll find the right boy in the end."

Agatha smiled.

"OK, you're all done. I've already put some mascara and lip gloss on, shall we go?"

Agatha nodded.

"We've got Beautification first. I think it's this way."

Sophie followed Agatha and sighed. Why was she acting so strangely? In Gavaldon, Agatha never spoke to a boy, and now, she was trying to _impress_ them? Sophie shook her head and replaced her frown with a smile, trying to forget Agatha's strange behavior. It didn't exactly work.

 **Agatha's POV**

Agatha smiled dreamily as she thought about what happened yesterday. To be more precise, she thought about Tedros. She could vaguely hear Professor Anemone talking about smiling.

"Ah…" Agatha sighed. When was Tedros going to realize that she was the one for him? He had to know sooner or later because after all, there is only one true love.

"Now, you will give me your best smiles for you rankings. So think of something that really makes you happy." Professor Anemone said, interrupting Agatha's thoughts.

Agatha plastered on her best smile, thinking of Tedros holding her, touching her, kissing her-

"Now dear, Agatha is it? Try to think _happy_. So don't smirk, or grin like a lunatic that's madly in love, _smile._ " Anemone moved on.

Agatha frowned, and tried all sorts of smiles, when she saw Reena and Giselle whispering and glancing in her direction. She sighed.

"Oh, what a wonderful smile!" Professor Anemone suddenly exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful!"

Agatha whipped round to see who she was talking to. To her surprise, it was Sophie!

"That is, my Evers, one perfect smile!" Anemone looked at Sophie fondly. "You could charm any prince you want with that." The professor raised her eyebrows.

Sophie laughed softly. "Oh professor, I've not got my eye on a particular prince yet."

"Well, whichever boy you choose, he's going to be a lucky one!"

Professor Anemone gave everyone their ranks and class was dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've not updated sooner, been busy as it was Christmas and new year and stuff. Hope you guys had a happy new year and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

"I honestly don't know why she ranked me 15th! OK, so Reena got 2nd, surprise, surprise. But, I mean, _Millicent_ came 8th, and I'm pretty certain that I had a much nicer smile than her." Agatha moaned as Sophie and she went to their next lesson, Princess Etiquette. "Oh, what will Tedros think of me when he sees the rankings?!"

Sophie sighed. "For the last time Agatha, stop worrying!" Sophie reassured Agatha, trying to ignore the fact that she was becoming slightly _too_ obsessed of Tedros. "It's only the first lesson. There are still loads more classes. Plus, you didn't get a 20, so you're not gonna fail straight away."

"It's easy for you to say, you got 1st place. I might get turned into a plant that saves a princess from dying of dehydration or hunger. You don't know what it's like."

They got to their classroom and sat down near the back. Sophie noticed how Agatha slumped in her chair and how unhappy she seemed. She gently took her seat.

Sophie bit her lip. Agatha was right; Sophie didn't know what it's like. But surely it wasn't that bad, as it was their first lesson and people were bound to be rusty.

"Ah-hem." Sophie looked up to see Pollux, the cute headed dog, at the front of the classroom with _goat_ legs. She frowned.

"Castor took the body." Pollux mumbled. A few people laughed. "Now, let's start the lesson. Today you are going to learn about posture. You will each take three books from this pile -" Pollux indicated at dangerously tall stack of thick books in the corner. "- and you will walk down the stairs with the books on your head, keeping as still as possible. Any questions? Good. Is there a volunteer to go fir-"

"Me." Agatha's icy voice cut through Pollux's warm voice. Sophie frowned. All eyes were now on Agatha. "I'll go first."

All the girls walked towards the stairs carrying their books. They kept their eyes on Agatha as she took her place near at the edge of the first step.

"Whenever you're ready." Pollux said. Sophie was nervous for Agatha.

Agatha stepped out onto the first step with confidence, though she clutched at the handrail for balance. She wobbled slightly but none of the books fell. She carried on walking down slowly. It was at the fifth step that she tripped and lost balance. Agatha fell onto her side and all the books fell. Some girls tittered and smirked, Sophie grimaced. Agatha went bright red and crawled up, picking up the fallen books then walking quickly back up the stairs, not making eye contact with anyone.

Sophie went over to Agatha and said, "Hey, you did OK."

"Try to walk with care as well as keeping your back straight. And always aim to look ahead." Pollux said. "Who wants to go next?"

Reena went next, keeping a perfect posture though she wobbled very slightly. She got to the bottom of the stairs without a single book falling. When she came back up, she looked Agatha in the eye and raised her eyebrows. Agatha looked away.

"Wonderful." Pollux said. Reena flicked her hair.

Finally it was Sophie's turn. She was last, as the other girls either volunteered or got chosen by Pollux, and none of them had fallen (except from Agatha). Sophie took a deep breath and stood at the edge of the stairs and put the books on her head.

"Off you go." Pollux said behind her. In that one moment Sophie remembered how she used to practice this in her house back in Gavaldon when she was quite young. She had failed terribly at first and thought of giving up, but each time she looked at a princess in a fairytale she gave herself more hope. _If they can do it, then so can I._ She always thought to herself. Then one day, one miraculous day, she did it. She had walked down the stairs without any books falling and without wobbling. Sophie had rushed to her father in a moment of triumph.

Sophie smiled as she remembered. Then her smile faltered slightly. She had done this recently in Gavaldon, but what if it turns out to be a disaster?

"Come on Sophie." Pollux said. "We don't want to waste any time."

She took a deep breath and started walking. _Back straight, eyes ahead, head still, soft smile, smooth arm on the handrail._ She thought to herself. At a moderate pace, Sophie descended down the steps without a wobble.

As she got to the bottom, Sophie grinned in astonishment. She had done it! No books had fallen, she hadn't tripped or wavered, and she had kept as still as she could.

"Well done Sophie, well done!" Pollux said, clearly impressed. "Class dismissed."

The ranks appeared over the girls' heads. Sophie looked up and her eyes widened. A golden '1' shone above her head. She had gotten _1_ _st_ _rank_ , again! She looked over at Agatha. A slimy green '20' hovered over her as she trudged off to Animal Communication.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that, review are always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi... Once again sorry for the late chapter. I've been a bit busy so I haven't had much time to write this. Anyhow, hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Agatha's POV**

"Hey Aggie! Agatha, wait up!"

Agatha hurried on. She kept her head down, not wanting Sophie to see her bright red face.

"Agatha. It's okay. It's only the first day. You have loads of time to improve." Sophie said reassuringly as she caught up.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Reena whispering to a group of girls as they rushed past her. A few of them gave her disapproving glances.

She sighed. It was no use. She was a failure at this school.

"Hey," Agatha looked up at Sophie's caring smile. "We don't want any sad faces on our first day, do we?"

She felt Sophie fumbling for something. "Here," Sophie handed her a handkerchief. "Just in case you get dust in your eyes." Agatha looked up and as she took the handkerchief, caught Sophie's wink. There was a pause.

"Come on, we need to be at Animal Communication, I think most people are already there." Sophie gently took Agatha's hand and led her away.

As they reached the rest of the class crowding around Princess Uma outside, Agatha's sniffles had stopped. She and Sophie joined the cluster and sat down. The lesson begun shortly after.

"Hello girls, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Princess Uma chirped cheerily. "Now, as you may know, animals have a big part in a fairytale. One may end up saving your life, or you may save a princess's life by being one!" She paused and smiled. "Moving on. You are all probably very excited to find out what animals we will be working with today." Agatha rolled her eyes. She was starting to get seriously fed up of Uma. "You'll be glad to know, that we are going to tackle the challenge of Wish Fish!"

Princess Uma led them over to a pond.

"It's very simple, just dip your finger into the water, and the fish will display your greatest wish. The girl with the strongest and clearest wish wins!" Agatha frowned. How could a few simple fish be powerful enough to know what your mind thinks?

Kiko dipped her finger in the water. The fish clumped together and started to make a sort of picture.

"Oh! It's Tristan!" Kiko beamed. "I caught his rose at the Welcoming."

Then Reena wished for Nicholas, Giselle wished for Tarquin and so on. Agatha was extremely nervous for her turn. What if she messed it up again? If she got below a 15, her chances of becoming a plant or animal would get bigger.

When it was her turn, Agatha closed her eyes and put her finger in the water. After a while she opened her eyes.

It was her, in a bed. A woman was sat at the end of the bed and looked like she was talking to Agatha. Agatha realized with a jolt that this wasn't just any bed and this wasn't just any woman. It was _her_ bed in Gavaldon, and _her_ mother.

Her greatest wish was to go home?

Surely not.

Agatha looked and Princess Uma, who was frowning. "To wish to be home instead of having a chance to be in a fairytale is rather… strange." Princess Uma said slowly, carefully choosing her words. "Next?"

Sophie went next. Agatha wondered what Sophie's wish might be, and thought that she would like her mother back. But there was much, much more to her wish than that.

Agatha watched as Sophie dipped her finger into the water. The fish immediately started whizzing around, as if they knew clearly what Sophie's wish was.

When the fish stopped and the picture was made, everyone stared and gaped, including Sophie and Princess Uma.

Sophie's wished was indeed _very_ clear, so clear that the fish had written it out.

The word 'Happiness' was written in the middle, surrounded by happy groups of people with radiant smiles. People whom Agatha recognized. Of course there was Sophie herself, there was Stefan, with his arm around Honora and two little boys, there was Sophie's mother, Vanessa, there was the whole school, there was Agatha herself, with her mother, there were people who Agatha and Sophie who didn't know, and finally there was a boy.

Agatha couldn't work out who the boy was as his face was blurred. She didn't remember Sophie mentioning anything about a boy.

"As beautiful as love at first sight is, wishing happiness for others and yourself is much more powerful and valued." Princess Uma sighed and smiled. She swished her hand and the girls' ranks appeared above their heads again.

* * *

 **Please review! :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Firstly, apologies for the late chapter, though I did try to make it longer than usual! Secondly, thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are always helpful. Just a question, would you Tagatha shippers mind if I included Tophie? Please don't hate me! Enjoy this chapter and review! xxx**

* * *

 **Agatha's POV**

"URGH! Go away you freak! Go and annoy someone else!" Sophie and Agatha watched with amusement and Beatrix screamed at Hort for the tenth time at lunch.

"What's up? You're being very quiet." Sophie asked Agatha as she nibbled at her sandwich and read a book.

"You tell me what's up. Why don't you get ranked under fifteen in every lesson, see what you would be like?" Agatha wasn't really sad or worried about her ranks anymore, she was mainly annoyed at the fact how all the girls seem to be whispering about her. And not in a good way.

"Well, first of all I would think positive and try to make amends, as there is still time."

Agatha shot Sophie a glance.

"Then, I would _do something about it_ , instead of being grumpy and gulping down my food to distract myself."

Agatha gritted her teeth.

"And finally, I would open up and tell my best friend, who I have known all my life, what's _really_ going on instead of saying that 'I'm just annoyed that they don't allow pets.'"

Agatha glared at Sophie.

"So yeah, basically I would do the complete opposite to what you are doing."

Agatha was silent. On the other side of the Clearing, Beatrix was still yelling at Hort.

"For the billionth time, _go away_!"

"But who else can I go to?" Hort asked, sounding innocent. "No one else that's Evil has princess hair like you do."

"Well, I don't know, it's not my fault that everyone else here is so _ugly_!" Beatrix glanced around. She narrowed at eyes. "Go to her! She has 'princess hair'!"

Agatha followed Beatrix's pointing finger, and found herself looking at Sophie reading her book.

"But she's Good." Hort protested.

"And so am I! Also I suppose you were right about me having princess hair. I'm possibly the best option to be chosen for being a princess." Beatrix sighed. "But it looks like I'm stuck here with these brats. Now go!" She shoved Hort towards Sophie.

Agatha cleared her throat. "Um, Sophie, there's a weasel coming our way."

Sophie looked up. "Oh. I heard Beatrix telling him to come over. But I didn't think he'd _actually_ come."

Agatha saw Sophie bite her lip.

"How am I going to let him down gently?" Sophie frowned. "He's so… determined and clueless."

Agatha stood up and smirked. "Leave it to me." She walked towards Hort.

"Be subtle, will you?" Agatha looked back at Sophie.

"As subtle as I'll ever get."

She leaned against a tree and beckoned Hort towards her. He frowned.

"You don't have princess hair."

Agatha rolled her eyes. "For god's sake, just because I don't have 'princess hair', doesn't mean you can't talk to me."

Hort considered this for a moment, then said, "That's true, but it does mean that I can't flirt with you."

Agatha scowled. "I never said I wanted to flirt with you," she said through gritted teeth.

Hort opened his mouth to speak again, but Agatha interrupted him.

"You know, Beatrix really hates you." She said matter-of-factly.

"I know." Hort replied, looking innocent.

"Like really _really_ hates you."

"Yeah."

Agatha frowned. "Then why do you always chase after her?"

"Because she's pretty. I know that some people say that beauty isn't everything and no one's perfect, but Beatrix seems pretty perfect to me."

 _This guy's finally making some sense. Kind of._

"But I mainly like her because of her hair."

 _Or not._

"Look, no one likes you. As in _like_ like. As in love."

Hort looked at Agatha with an unreadable expression.

"But, luckily, I am a girl of many talents and I know just the thing that can make Beatrix swoon at your touch." Agatha said, trying to make herself sound innocent. "So, take it or leave it?"

"I'll take it." Hort said eagerly. "What it is? A batch of cookies full of love? A love letter? Oh! A ring?"

"Whoa, where did you get all these ideas from?" Agatha asked in disbelief.

"Books." Hort mumbled.

"What type of books do you read?" Agatha muttered, shaking her head. "It's none of those things. In fact, dare I say it, it's even better."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Slow down there eager beaver." Agatha motioned for Hort to come closer. "A kiss." She whispered.

Hort gasped.

"Not on the lips, she barely knows you." Agatha said whilst trying to keep a straight face.

Hort nodded furiously.

"So I should let her get to know me better?" Hort asked.

Agatha nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

"So I should take her on a date?"

Agatha nodded.

"Yes."

Just then Sophie walked over.

"Hi," she said. "You guys have been talking for quite a while."

"Agatha was just giving me girl advice." Hort said happily.

Sophie's mouth formed a little 'o' shape.

"What are you doing?" she mouthed to Agatha.

Agatha tried hard not to smile. "Just playing around."

Suddenly, they were interrupted by the weasel.

"I like your hair." Hort gave a crooked smile to Sophie.

"Erm… thanks?" Sophie frowned.

"But you're not Beatrix. And since Beatrix doesn't seem to like me very much-"

"Biggest understatement of the century." Agatha muttered.

"-and Agatha's the only person willing to help me, give us some space so I know how to woo Beatrix."

Sophie stared at him.

"OK." She started to walk back to the Good castle. Sophie glanced up at Agatha. "It's almost end of lunch, be quick."

Hort looked at Agatha. He looked as if he was about to say something, but was interrupted by Agatha.

"Go back to your side, this is as much as I can help you," Agatha said, and followed Sophie into the Good castle.

Hort shrugged and walked back to the Evil castle, not hearing the giggles of two Evergirls behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! I bet you guys have been wondering where I've been. And are probably wondering when the next chapter is coming up. I've had some exams lately so haven't been able to do a lot of writing. But, I did manage to type up chapter 11 and I've started writing chapter 12. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sophie's POV**

"What do you reckon we'll be doing in Good Deeds?" Sophie wondered.

"Dunno, saving the poor from hunger by starving ourselves?" Agatha muttered.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Aggie! You could still put this all right! You still have a chance. Don't blow it."

They walked in silence for the rest of the journey to Professor Dovey's classroom.

When they reached the room, Sophie headed towards the seats near the front, but Agatha dragged her to the very back.

"What are you doing?" Sophie whispered.

"You seriously wanna learn about good deeds?" Agatha asked.

Sophie frowned. She studied Agatha's face. Clearly she was still upset about her ranks. "If this is about the ranks-"

"It's not." Agatha interrupted angrily. "It's not to do with ranks." Agatha tried to recompose herself. "Now just _please_ stop talking about that!"

Sophie turned her head away. This wasn't the Agatha she had become friends with. Not at all. The Agatha that was Sophie's friend should be funny, relaxed, and making sarcastic comments now and then. She shouldn't be negative, grumpy, and lazy.

As soon as class finished, Sophie and Agatha headed silently towards the Blue Forest gates for Surviving Fairy Tales.

"This has been such a long day." Agatha moaned as they reached a flag with the number '3'.

"Maybe if you stopped whining and think positive, things would seem better and the day would move along quicker." Sophie reasoned.

Agatha rolled her eyes.

"You're becoming a royal pain and it's only the first day here." Agatha retorted. "Seriously, I never thought you'd turn into a prissy princess this quick."

"I'm not turning into a 'prissy princess'!" Sophie sighed. "I'm just doing what girls are supposed to do here. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather be a princess than a bush. But if you prefer to be a plant, that's fine by me."

"Huh. You think you're gonna be a princess? Sophie, there are _hundreds_ of girls here. Girls who were born royal and born princesses. They were trained to be princesses. On the other hand, we were born in a village and trained to be bakers or housewives. So good luck with becoming a princess."

"Have a little faith." Sophie muttered as the rest of their group arrived. Among which, was Tedros, and unfortunately, Beatrix.

"Such bad luck. Both readers in our group. Isn't that terrible, Teddy?" Beatrix said smugly.

Tedros, however, smiled at Sophie and Agatha. Which surprisingly made Agatha's heart do a little skip.

"I think it's kinda cool. We'll get to know about what goes in the Woods Beyond. That's only if you want to tell us. I'm not forcing you." He shot Sophie a dazzling smile.

 _Tedros seems quite nice. He's tolerable, unlike some snobby rich kids,_ Sophie thought.

"Sure. Depends on what you want to know." Sophie said. "If you're only interested in how we have to cook and clean ourselves because we don't have servants, we're not interested." Sophie joked.

"He's probably more excited to hear if any girls in your village like him," said a bored voice.

Tedros glanced at her. "And what's your name, gingerbread girl?"

"Hester. This is Anadil, and Dot." The girl said, showing no emotion to the nickname Tedros had just given her.

She had a tattoo and dark hair and looked like the sort of person that could kill you with her bare hands. Two girls, Anadil and Dot, stood behind her. Anadil was fierce-looking and looked prepared to back up Hester, and Dot looked as if she would sit down on the ground and start making daisy-chains.

"Let's just hope that you don't end up like your mother did, getting fooled and destroyed by a little girl." Beatrix smirked.

Hester's eye twitched.

"And what are your parents known for, Goldilocks? The arts of how to be a snob? Though I doubt they'd have needed much training. With someone like you as a daughter, I bet they learned off you." Hester said.

Beatrix glared at Hester and leaned towards Tedros. Hester smirked triumphantly.

Sophie and Agatha exchanged glances as in the background, Beatrix muttered: "Did you hear what she said Teddy? She's such a witch!"

Tedros didn't seem to be paying much attention. "Probably because she's training to be one."

Beatrix was just about to reply when a gnome stood at the number '3' flag. He studied them through his beady eyes.

"Bad group." He muttered, then gestured for them to follow him.

As the students trailed after him, Sophie hung back, admiring all the strange-looking plants and peaceful animals. Everything was a different shade of blue; the trees, flowers, grass, all a unique blend of hue. Deer, birds, squirrels and many more species of animals dotted the forest. The forest was beautiful.

Sophie picked up a fallen flower from the ground and rolled it between her fingers. She glanced up and saw Agatha amidst their group, a little ahead. Running slightly to catch up, Sophie accidentally tripped over a tree root. Just as she was about to tumble onto the ground, a pair of hands caught her, holding her arms and steadying her. Sophie looked up.

Even before she tilted her head to identify the figure in front of her, Sophie was almost certain of who it was.

Agatha had always been there for her, even at the hardest times. She was always helpful when Sophie's mother had died a few years ago. Always offering Sophie her company and keeping her mood up.

So why wasn't she there for Sophie now?

* * *

 **Okay, I normally don't really say anything at the end of a chapter, it's just 'hope you like it', 'next chapter coming soon' and stuff like that. But people have been saying how my fanfic is different to the original story and let's just say they're not exactly used to it. So I feel like I should say something.**

 **First, this is my story, and I can choose what happens in it, and if you don't like it, I'm sorry, but everyone has different opinions.**

 **Second, fanfics are meant to be different to the original story, if it isn't, then what's the point of the fanfic?**

 **Third, other fanfics about SGE have made the characters' personalities the same as they are in the book, with a few alterations, and I'm totally fine with that. Some people have even changed the settings completely to make the story exciting, and I love a bit of originality. So, if they are allowed to create their own settings, then why can't I create my own character personalities?**

 **I know that not everyone will like my story, but I'll still try my best to make it as good as possible. Quoting from Girl Online, 'Every time you post something online you have a choice. You can either make it something that adds to the happiness levels in the world - or you can make it something that takes away from them.' Plus, the majority of you have probably guessed that I'm in my teens, and being a teen is quite hard, you have so much going on in your life (those of you who are around my age group will know), so please don't make this fanfic something that increases my stress levels, and I'm telling you, I have so many more exams coming up my stress levels are probably reaching the clouds!**

 **As always, thanks for reading. I hope you guys see this as an act of kind of defending myself, not trying to be rude to others.**

 **'See' you all at the next chapter! :)**

 **Omgsge x**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm going to start with an apology because you guys no doubt deserve one. I am very sorry that I haven't updated in practically months (I was away on holiday with weak wifi in the summer and busy with the beginning of school) and some of you have probably not been very patient (I assure you I can understand your impatience).Anyway, no more useless babble from me, here is the next chapter of Whatever It Takes. Hope you enjoy! :-)**

* * *

 **Tedros's POV**

The Prince of Camelot looked down in concern at the girl half in his arms. Sophie blushed a deep shade of red.

"Erm… thanks." She muttered, looking away.

"No problem. Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Tedros asked, helping Sophie get her balance back.

"…No. At least, I don't think so." Tedros saw Sophie's eyes averted to the ground. She was clearly trying to avoid his gaze.

They both suddenly seemed to realised that Tedros still had an arm on Sophie's shoulder, as they both took a step back and turned to look at where voices from the rest of the group came from. The group was out of sight…

…except from a pair of bright eyes looking through the leaves of a bush, slicing through Sophie and Tedros. Sensing that they were being seen, the person darted back to the group in a flash of pink.

Tedros turned back to Sophie. "We should catch up with the others. They might think we've been kidnapped by goblins or some other fairytale creature."

Sophie smiled slightly, then her smile turned quickly into a frown. "Okay. But, wait. Was it just me, or were a pair of eyes looking daggers at us?"

Tedros sighed. "Unfortunately, I don't think it was just you." He took Sophie's hand. "Come on."

Sophie started forward, then paused and took a step back, letting go of Tedros's hand. She took a deep breath, as if bracing herself for something.

"Listen, I've been thinking a lot lately, and I really appreciate you caring for me, I really do, but we need to stop this." Sophie looked straight into Tedros's eyes.

"Stop what?" Tedros was puzzled to say the least.

"You know. You, me… _us_. We need to stop." Sophie looked down.

"But we've barely started anything!" Tedros protested, and took a deep breath. "Sophie this is just the beginning of us. If you don't think I'm good enough for you-"

"No." Sophie's voice was determined, definite. "It's not that you're not good enough for me. In fact, I most definitely don't deserve you-"

"It's me who doesn't deserve you!" Tedros was desperate and so, so confused. "I don't deserve someone as clever and beautiful and downright _perfect_ as you-"

"Wow. A prince saying that he doesn't deserve a village-girl who lost her mother and just a few days ago lived with her father in a small cottage. Still, always the tone of surprise I suppose." Sophie smiled sadly and shook her head at the ground.

Tedros opened his mouth and closed it. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

As Sophie turned to go back to the group, he finally found words.

"Just tell me why."

Sophie slowed to a halt. Tedros could see the slight rise and fall of her shoulders as she took a breath and said, still facing away from Tedros, "Me and Agatha have been friends since practically forever. I guess I just don't want a boy to ruin that friendship."

Tedros stood open-mouthed, shocked and astonished, as the girl he once thought he might actually, _truly_ care for, and the chance he thought that he might have with her, disappeared before his eyes.

 **Earlier that day, during Good Deeds.**

" _Agatha, please just listen." Agatha rolled her eyes and turned her head away from Sophie._

 _She rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "I am listening, just… not taking anything in."_

" _I just want to know why you're suddenly not friends with me. It worries me you know, you being miserable." Sophie bit her lip in concern._

" _As if I'm not always like this in Gavaldon." Agatha muttered._

" _Yes, but not_ this _miserable. This kind of misery is different this time. You know it's different Agatha." Sophie's voice rose._

" _Ahem."_

 _Sophie looked up to find Professor Clarissa Dovey looking at her, eyebrows raised. Sophie ducked her head. "Sorry Professor Dovey." Clarissa continued the lesson._

" _Who said we're not friends?" a voice whispered._

" _Hmm?" Sophie said, actually paying attention to the lesson. "Who said we're not – wait, what?"_

 _Agatha turned her head to look at Sophie. "Who said we're not friends?"_

" _I-" Sophie had no words. She swallowed the bile in her throat and said in a hushed voice, "No one. I just assumed it, seeing as you're not exactly being, what people would call, 'friendly' to me."_

 _Agatha turned her head back towards the window, away from Sophie. "Well, you're assumption was right. We're not friends."_

" _Are you being serious?!" Sophie whispered as loud as she could with venom in her voice. "Are you actually, genuinely being serious right now?"_

 _Agatha shrugged. "I guess so. I mean, I'm not much of a joker, am I?"_

" _Well I wouldn't know seeing as you are_ not _my friend and haven't been for, let's say, at least a fair few years?" Sophie retorted in anger._

 _Agatha sighed in mock pity. "You can be my friend again. If you want."_

 _Sophie frowned. "There's a catch, isn't there? There always is, with you."_

" _Stay away from Tedros."_

 _Sophie's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. "_ Excuse me _?"_

" _You heard. Cut it off with Tedros. Then we can be friends." Agatha said calmly._

" _But we've barely got much of a relationship!"_

" _You've_ barely _got one. Doesn't mean you don't have one. No matter how small or fragile or rubbish your relationship is, I want you to get rid of it."_

" _That's ridiculous._ You're _ridiculous." Sophie glared at Agatha._

" _It's the only way to fix what you've done."_

 _Sophie shook her head in disbelief. "What_ I've _done? You're the one who's changed so much!"_

 _Agatha took no notice. "I want it done by today, darling, so no dawdling in Surviving Fairytales."_

 _Sophie gritted her teeth. "Urgh!"_

" _Okay, good work today everyone, class dismissed."_

" _Oh, and by the way, I'm not the only one who's changed, if I've changed at all."_

 _Sophie grabbed her books and headed to Surviving Fairytales._

* * *

 **Leave comments about what you thought and any questions below. I can't promise any dates on when the next chapter is up but hopefully you guys know that I will try to get it updated ASAP. Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
